Jeremy Mitchell
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1993–2010, 2012–2014, 2018 | first = April 15, 1993 | last = November 8, 2018 | family = Mitchell/Ingram | alias = | birthname = | born = Jeremy Howard , , USA | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = player (retired) | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = , | spouse = Zoe Grayson (1996) Hannah Fowler (1999–2002) Nikki Grayson (2002–07, 2014–) Liberty Winters (2009) | partner = | romances = | father = Bill Mitchell | mother = Cassie Howard | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Curtis Rayburn (1976–1993) Cyrus Kiriakis (1983–1984) Razor Jerome (2003–2005) Dante D'Angelo (2009–2012) | stepmother = Octavia Mitchell (1994–1998) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Gordon Mitchell Dustin Rayburn Xander Kiriakis | halfsisters = Stephanie Rayburn Angela Mitchell | sons = Trey Mitchell | daughters = Raven Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = John Mitchell Dan Ingram | grandmothers = Eleanor Mitchell Nancy Ingram | nephews = | nieces = Ellie Hamilton | uncles = Johnny Mitchell Gordy Mitchell Daniel Ingram Peter Ingram Jack Ingram Sam Ingram | aunts = Ginny Newman Dinah Love Beth Ingram (adoptive) Traci Ingram | cousins = Addie Newman Rhonda Mitchell Rusty Evans Livvie Love Dawn Winthrop (adoptive) Tonya Grey (adoptive) Sloane Mitchell (adoptive) Faith Newman Tiffany Mitchell (adoptive) Bianca Olson Pete Ingram Georgie Ingram Mercedes Gonzales D.J. Eldridge (adoptive) Jack Ingram II | relatives = }} Jeremy Howard Mitchell is a fictional character from the original SIM series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1993–2001 Jeremy comes to Jericho City in 1993 and breaks into the office of the district attorney, Dan Ingram. Dan has Jeremy arrested only to discover the boy is his grandson thanks to a photograph. Jeremy reveals that he left military school early to find his father. Dan believes the boy's father is long dead and refuses to give the boy his name because he is dangerous. Jeremy reluctantly attends summer school to catch up for the current year where he clashes with Nikki Grayson after she rejects his romantic advances. Jeremy develops a crush on school therapist, Kristen Barnes and she agrees to continue their meetings as long as he keeps up his grades. Jeremy tracks down his best friend Connor Eldridge and enlist his help in finding out his father's name. With the help of Angela Mitchell, Jeremy digs into his mother's past and finds out that she was previously married, most recently to the wealthy Cyrus Kiriakis. Jeremy contacts Cyrus who swears that he is not the boy's father but Jeremy gets to speak with his little brother Xander for the first time. Dan is irate to discover Jeremy has been digging and urges him to stop. Jeremy starts school at Jericho City High in the fall where he again clashes with Nikki as they both compete for a position on the school newspaper. After realizing that Nikki's virginal best friend Angela has a crush on him, Jeremy ask her out just to get under Nikki's skin. Jeremy later visits his mother's memorial and finds a mysterious older gentleman visiting in a wheelchair. The man is interrupted by a bodyguard who refers to him as "Mr. D'Angelo." D'Angelo and the guard are then interrupted by Ms. Barnes, and she refers to him as "father." Jeremy tells Angie, Connor and Nikki that Dante D'Angelo is his father. Nikki is visibly upset and wants nothing to do with Jeremy. Connor and Angie reveal that Dante is an international crime lord who has been terrorizing Nikki's family for years. Jeremy confronts Dante claiming to be his son, but before Dante can confirm it, Dante orders Jeremy to hide. A large wild man burst into the room and berates Dante for sneaking out. He attacks Dante and in an effort to defend himself, Dante stabs him with a letter opener and runs off. Horrified that Nikki might be right, Jeremy finds comfort with Angie. He stops seeing Kristen and does his best to avoid Dante. Jeremy is terrified when the police begin investigating the murder of Curtis Rayburn, the man Dante killed. Jeremy is shocked when Curtis's daughter Stephanie is arrested for the crime as she was the last person seen with Curtis alive. Riddled with guilt, Jeremy visits Dante who thanks him for keeping quiet. On New Year's Eve, Jeremy gets drunk and ends up in the hospital under the care of Nikki's cousin, nurse Zoe Grayson. Jeremy is immediately smitten with her but is disappointed to learn she is dating Dustin Rayburn. Meanwhile, Kristen and her brother Randall warn Jeremy to keep quiet about what he saw the night Curtis died. To distract himself, Jeremy set out to get Zoe's attention and attempts to sabotage her romantic weekend with Dustin. When Nikki gets in his way, Jeremy teases her about being a virgin which leads to Connor dumping her. With Angie as his date, Jeremy attends Kristen's wedding to Tony D'Angelo and is devastated when Dante is killed in a shootout with Nikki's uncle, Razor Jerome. Jeremy focuses his attention on the Rayburn murder trial and is shocked when Dustin reveals that Curtis was severely abusive to him, Stephanie and their late mother, Cassie Howard, Jeremy's mom. Jeremy tells Angie that the Rayburns are his siblings and that he knows Stephanie did not kill her father. Angie urges him to come clean before it's too late. When it looks like Stephanie will be convicted for the murder, Jeremy interrupts the trial to announce that he killed Curtis. Dan is furious and warns the boy not to say anything else until he gets him a lawyer. Stephanie and Dustin confront Jeremy and he confesses that he is their brother and he didn't want to be the reason Stephanie went to jail. With the Ingram family united, they set out to keep Jeremy from being convicted but he refuses to give up any further information about that night. Jeremy is furious when Stephanie accidentally implicates him which leads to a fight between him and Dustin. Dan finally gets Jeremy to admit that he saw Dante kill Curtis but promises it was in self-defense. Dan demands to know why Jeremy is protecting Dante and Jeremy reveals that Dante is his father. Dan assures his grandson that Dante is not his father. On April 11, 1994, when Jeremy finally returns to school just in time for the spring pep rally, he is shocked when the newspaper claims that he is the bastard son of local reverend, Bill Mitchell, and Angie's half-brother. Despite the revelation, Jeremy rejects the Mitchell family and skips town. But his grandmother Eleanor Mitchell tracks him down and convinces him to come home. Despite the warm welcome from his grandmother and father Bill, his sister Angie, her brother Gordon and their mother Octavia Mitchell want nothing to do with Jeremy. 2002–2010 2012–2014 2018 Development Creation and background Born in May 1974, Jeremy is the illegitimate son of prominent local Reverend Bill Mitchell and Cassie Howard, a nun he meets while attending seminary school in Chicago. After her their affair, Bill is forced to transfer to another school and Cassie is excommunicated from the church. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1993 Category:1976 births Category:Mitchell family Category:Ingram family